Adventure time
by AnnieDMC
Summary: Being the daughter of a half-breed has its advantages -And disadvantages- Your first mission with Dante, what could go wrong? Honestly...a lot of things. Parental!DantexReader. & Friendship!NeroxReader.
1. The beggining

The beginning.

It was a cold Friday morning in Fortuna's city. People rushing to get to their jobs, cars filled the streets and noisy voices were heard in down town.

Sitting in a booth in the little diner, you sighed happily when the waitress put in front of you a plate with eggs, bacon and bread -Perfect breakfast. You started to munch your food. The best bacon ever. Moaning with glee, you kept eating.

"Good bacon," Dante said, nodding approvingly at his plate.

"Yes, delicious."

You continued eating and chatting with the half-breed. After the food was gone, you two walked out and into the rarely-non-crowed streets.

''Okay…this is weird," You announced looking right, then left. There was nobody there. Literally. Not even a stray dog or cat. Nothing.

You and Dante approached the car you had rented. "Kid, wait for me in the car."

You raised your eyebrow at that request. "Why?"

"Because I say so."

Glaring at Dante, you huffed angrily. "What?!"

"You heard, kid. What I say goes. Now, get in." Dante said, walking God-knows-where. [1]

Groaning and cursing your father, you got in the car slamming the door shut to show how pissed you were. Minutes passed. Where the hell was the old man?!

A soft knock in the window and you were yelling profanities at your progenitor, who chose to ignore you. "Hurry up kid, let's go."

You jumped out of the car, excitement in your eyes. "Where?!"

"Opera house." Dante said. Your face immediately changed. Opera house? The hell, you thought you were in a mission to kill demons!

"You're kidding, right?" Dante shook his head. "Dad! I don't want to go to a _stupid _opera house!"

"Okay then, you wait here for me, and- "

" Forget it, old man. Lead the way." You demanded while crossing your arms over your chest in an annoyed way.

Dante rolled his eyes and started to walk; you following close behind, mumbling something about boring missions and bad parents.

You two stopped suddenly when a voice filled the air. It was a woman and she was singing. She had beautiful voice.

"Hurry," Dante said and started to walk faster, making you almost run for your steps were significantly smaller than his.

Finally, finally you arrived at the opera house. You were panting after the run, while Dante peered his head in, you followed his actions. A lot of people were there listening to a brunette woman. You noticed strange auras. You see, at your age-13- you were able to distinguish demons. And those people were ,in fact, demons.

Dante looked round the opera house. What would be the best place to- Of course! The ceiling. It was the perfect hiding spot. Without so much of a warning you yelped when Dante snaked his muscled arm around your waist, lifting you up. He jumped high enough to reach the ceiling. He landed gracefully. You stumbled a little before glaring Dante.

''You could've warned, old man!" You exclaimed.

Dante smirked and put his index finger in front of his mouth. "Shh,"

You rolled your eyes, but looked through the glass, down to all that people.

''Kid," You turned your head to meet your father's gaze. It was serious, a rare façade for him. ''I'm going to enter. If it gets dangerous, you're out of here." He said. ''Got it?"

You nodded your head. "Yeah. Don't worry for me old man. You know I can take care of myself."

"Promise me, [Name]."

"Pinky promise, old man." You smiled at him.

He nodded. ''Okay then. Time to do my entrance."

You raised an eyebrow at his statement. What kind of entr-

You rolled your eyes when Dante jumped into the glass, breaking it and startling the poor demons that were listening the woman.

You peered your head through the broken glass and watched the scene.

Dante landed in front of an old man. Blue eyes glaring the grandpa. He took out ebony and shot the elder man. Your jaw dropped. Why would your father shoot a defenseless old man?!

Dante stood and turned around, face covered with the elder's blood.

All the people present stood up and started to run. Poor bastards.

"Your holiness!" A man dressed in a white clothes shouted, drawing his sword, the people next to him following his example. You assumed they were the holy knights Lady told you about.

''Why that idiot…" You trailed when you saw a young man there, behind him, the woman who had been singing. Why weren't they running? Though they didn't look like demons.

Hearing the sound of a big sword being drawn, you moved your head to see how your father toyed with the holy knights. He made killing demons look easy. Finally, he finished all the knights. Then, he walked towards the elder man, who was being held by one of the holy knights.

"Credo!" The singer woman shouted from the entrance, running towards said man.

"Kyrie!" The silver haired man shouted, running in the same direction of her.

Dante thrust Rebellion into one of the holy knights, just as the woman made her way towards 'Credo', the knight crashed against her, making her fall. She lifted her head fearfully, wide eyes meeting Dante's face.

You were about to stop your father, then again, you didn't think he was going to do any harm to her, she was just a human. Before Dante could even speak, the young man with the cast ran towards him, kicking Dante in the face with both feet.

''Ouch," You mumbled watching your father fly across the room. Before he could fell ungraciously on the floor, the young man shot at him. Two golden bullets aiming for man in red leather coat.

Just in time, Dante hit both bullets with his sword, landing on Sparda's statue. The silver haired man took this opportunity and tried to kick him, successfully thrusting Rebellion into the stone head. Finally, they both drew their guns at the same time. You sweat dropped, oh how your father loved to be a show off.

"Nero!" The woman exclaimed.

"Kyrie!" One of the holy knights said, shielding her from both men.

"Go with your brother and get outta here!" 'Nero' exclaimed back.

"I will return with help!" Credo announced. "You stall him until then!" He ran out with his sister and the other knights.

You rolled your eyes, yeah, right. Stall him, as if.

"I won't hold my breath." Nero said, shaking his head making his earphones fall. You wondered how he could have been listening to anything as the earphones didn't have a wire nor were connected to any music player.

Immediately, Nero started to shoot at Dante, who jumping up, dodged the bullets. Nero jumped too. You were starting to think that Nero was no normal human. He made some king of Judo hold, his legs 'hugging' Dante's waist while shooting at him. Nero threw Dante against Sparda's statue. Bad decision. Dante withdrew Rebellion from Sparda's head, and with enough force, he hit Nero, making him fall in the space between the statue's body and Sparda. Nero tested again and fired at Dante, who then again, dodged all the bullets. You were starting to get annoyed. After that, Nero used his legs to push the stone sword, breaking it and making it fall. Again, he ran towards Dante, trying to hit him. Futile intent.

"You got a jacked up notion of fair play pal," Nero said. "And it's begining to piss me off."

You rolled your eyes. Piss him off? At least Nero didn't live with Dante. For some unknown reason, Dante loved to rub people the wrong way, you and your mother being no exception.

Nero shot at Dante again, missing. Again. Doing some 'cool' movements –Well, you thought they were cool- Nero recharged his gun. The silver haired young aimed at Dante, with the exception that Dante no longer was there.

"I guess this doesn't quite cut it." Nero kicked his sword, flipping it and taking it with his left hand. You raised an eyebrow at the mechanism of the sword. It was like a motorcycle. "What's the point of packing a sword like that if you aren't even gonna use it!" The young man barked.

Dante looked at Rebellion and imitated Nero, of course pissing the punk off, who immediately charged. Both swords clashed, you watched them battle with awe.

You widened your eyes. "Does he win?" You asked referring to your dad. Dante charged against Nero. "This is over,"

The young man used his cast as a shield. Your eyes widened even more. It was a demonic arm.

"You got a trick up your sleeve." Dante muttered.

"I thought the cat had your tongue." Nero bit back.

Well, you would be the luckiest girl ever if the cat had actually had his tongue.

"If it's a trick you're looking for…" Nero said narrowing his eyes. "…Then try this!" He threw Dante off of him.

"Looks like you too are a-" Before Dante could finish, the demonic arm of the boy took the stone sword and aimed at Dante, who, of course, dodged it.

"Hate to interrupt, but I wanna wrap this show up before the cavalry arrives."

It was getting boring! You knew all along that all Dante did was toy with the poor boy.

"So you're looking to play, huh?" Dante smirked. "Alright, I guess I got some time to kill…"

Fuck him. You were up there bored to death, it was unfair! You muttered profanities at the devil hunter.

"Tough guy, huh?" Nero returned the smirk.

You frowned. Those two looked a lot alike.

"Well…" And there they go again. "I think I'll have to take you down a couple noches." As if. If only he knew.

"Whatever you say, kid." Dante answered.

You were about to jump down and throw him a bunch of colorful words, but you noticed that someone was staring at you. Turning around your head you raised an eyebrow. There stood three holy knights, swords readied to attack you.

"Crap!" You exclaimed. The soldiers advanced towards your form at a high speed. Barely being able to dodge them, you did the only thing you could think of- Unfortunately- "Dad! Need some help, old man!"

Dante smirked, this one boy was strong. He was having fun fighting with Nero.

Oh how he loved toying with his oppone-

"Dad! I need some help, old man!" He cursed internally when he heard you shriek. That same moment, Nero took the opportunity and hit him square in the face. Of course, being startled, the hit send him good feet away, but of course, Nero was faster.

Those stupid knights were giving you a hard time. Fortunately, and thanks to some unknown power of the writer, you had managed to defeat two of the trio.

You smirked at the other demon. "Not so brave when you're alone." Without a single word, he charged against you. You dodged again. "Damn this order!" You cursed as you barely missed the sword. You yelped loudly when the sword cut your cheek. It was minimal, but it hurt a lot. You glared at the knight. "Oh, you're in big trouble!" Without so much as thinking, you launched yourself at it.

With one hard shove, the soldier fell from the ceiling. You made a little victory dance. Turning around to watch the fight again, you noticed that Dante had jumped up. He peered his head into the broken glass. "Adiós, kid." He made a mock salute and retrieved before a bullet crossed near his head.

He then turned around. "Kid, you okay?"

"I'm fine." You shrugged.

Dante walked towards your form. He put his right hand in your face, and whipped the blood of your cheek with his thumb. "Be more careful the next time."

You nodded. "So…you killed the leader. Is this over?"

''No, [Name]. This is only the beginning." He winked at you.


	2. The castle

The castle.

It was pathetic. Utterly pathetic. It was not the fact that you _had_ to walk. It was the fact that you had to walk towards the _other_ side of the frigging Fortuna city. Why? Well, it all started with certain half-breed.

"Dad, you're an idiot." You sighed exasperated while following said man.

"Listen, kid. It was not my fault that our car was in the way when I was fighting that stupid demon." If you hadn't guessed what happened, I'll tell you. Dante threw a gigantic scarecrow against the car, crushing the poor thing.

Rolling your eyes you sighed annoyed. "Still…you should be more careful, old man."

"I _was_ being careful, Shorty."

You glared at the nickname. You were growing up, it was not your fault Dante was secretly half giraffe. In your opinion, Dante was enormous; his height was way up the tall average.

Strange sounds snapped you out of your thoughts and you turned your head sharply to the side.

"Oh look…they evolve."

Dante smirked at the comment. You were right. Those scarecrows were different from the others.

"What about a game?" He asked to the devils. "Look dudes, I'm kind of in a hurry."

You rolled your eyes. Of course. And it was whose fault? His! And all because he crushed the damn car!

"Just kill them already!" You yelled. All Dante was doing was playing with the poor hell things.

Rolling his eyes, he complied. "Happy?" You nodded.

"Now where?"

"Fortuna's Castle."

''Seriously?! Finally! A fun place!" You exclaimed almost running away.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Dante asked as he took the neck of your shirt, successfully stopping you.

"The castle!" You answered, struggling to get free.

"Oh, no. No exploring time, kid." Dante finally released you. "You're not getting out of my sight."

Making an 'indignant' face, you narrowed your eyes. "Is not as if I'm going to get lost."

''Of course not because I'll be there." He answered, again walking.

Cursing loud enough, you followed him.

The walk towards the castle was quiet. As quiet as it could be with demons popping out of nowhere once in a while, but nothing Dante was not able to take care of easily.

Finally, you two ended up entering some kind of cave. After getting out, you saw a big monument. It resembled a gate.

"What is that thing?" You asked Dante. He had been looking the stone door for awhile now.

"It's a hell gate." He answered. Your eyes widened.

"Shouldn't you destroy it, dad?"

"It's not my obligation." He said, but not elaborated. You didn't push for a better answer. It was clear that he knew a lot more than you about those hell gates.

"Then…we keep going?"

"Yep."

While walking, you realized that the temperature was dropping. It was freezing cold there. Soon, you figured out why. It was as if you had entered a new country. The snowstorm had you hugging yourself for some warm. You looked ahead of you. Dante was walking as if the snow was nothing more than a little breeze. Damn him and his devil half.

"D-dad…" You stuttered.

He turned around. "Hmm?"

"W-why do-don't we take a break a-and find a warm place?" Your teeth clattered with the immense cold.

Dante laughed. Damn bastard. "Take this."

Before you had time to speak, he had tossed his coat over your trembling form. He just stood there with a black half-sleeve shirt to protect him from the cold. Rebellion in his right hand.

"Aren't you cold?" You asked trying to adjust the gigantic coat. It was so warm. How you loved that coat of his! Not that you would ever admit it out loud, but…

He shrugged. "I'm fine. Are you less cold?"

"Yup!" You smiled at him. Walking was a difficult task with his coat, but you preferred to walk clumsily than to die frozen.

After approximately forty minutes you reached the castle. "Finally!" You exclaimed, running towards the door and shoving back Dante his coat.

You looked up the big doors. "Wow…a castle!"

"Kid, careful. There may be dem-" Cue an ice demon trying to slice you. Fortunately, certain half demon was faster and saved you. "What did I say?" He frowned at you.

"Um…That you…love me?"

Dante rolled his eyes. "You know I do. Now, go and hide."

You nodded your head furiously. Dante was a carefree man, but you didn't want to push your luck and make him mad. He was scary enough when he was serious. You ran away from the battle, and stopping suddenly you slapped your forehead. "And where am I suppose to hide?!"

You looked right, then left. Right, then left. There was no place to hide in this 'bridge', so you kept running foolishly.

After you were a good distance away, you put both hands in your knees trying to recover your breath.

"Hey there." You looked up quickly at the voice.

"Um…hi?"

It was a blonde woman with short hair. Actually, she reminded you of some singer…what was her name? Oh yeah, Gaga.

"I'm Gloria." The woman said, offering you her hand.

You two shook hands. "I'm [Name]…" Although you weren't sure if you could trust her, you told her your name. If she wanted to kill you she would've done it already, right? Right?

"Looks like we have company." The woman said, a small smile in her face.

"Company?" You turned around and saw a crowd of scarecrows. Of course…

"Step back and let the adults do their jobs." The woman said. She took out some kind of dagger from behind her tight. You blushed and looked away. Well, that was weird.

Anyway, you did what were told and stepped away. With gracious movements (An almost sensual) she took down all the demons.

You gave her thumbs up when she winked at you. "Now, now. See you around Shorty."

You frowned at the retrieving form of the woman. Just your father and Trish called you that. Oh, wait…

"Kid!" You turned around to see Dante jogging towards you. "Everything alright?"

You nodded. "Yes, that woman help- Uh?" She was nowhere in sight.

"What woman?" Dante raised an eyebrow.

"Forget it." You breathed.

"Okay. Let's go, we don't have much time to lose." He urged. You two walked towards the big doors, no Frosts [2] in the way.

Dante opened the door quietly. Strange for him.

There was a big hall. More than a castle, it looked like a church. You noticed two doors there. A green wooden and a red wooden door.

You smirked. It was the perfect time to split. "I have a plan, dad."

"And that plan would be…?" He asked, though a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"If we want to investigate better, we should split-"

"No." Somebody was too defensive.

"But dad-"

"No buts." He closed his arms over his chest and gave you a hard look. What he said was _rule_.

You pouted at him.

"Don't give me that face. Aren't you exited to explore the castle with your dear old man?"

You gave him a deadpanned look.

"With a simple 'no' was enough." Dante smirked. "Let's go."

''But I get to choose the door!"

"Fine," He sighed defeated. "Which one?"

"The…green one!" You exclaimed running towards the mentioned door.

You walked through the door just to get to a gigantic hall. Walking a little, you saw a door, but it was behind some bars. "How do we-" Dante had already reduced to junk the poor bars. "Of course."

"Let's go."

After walking across endless halls, you complained. It was getting you nowhere. "What is this-"

"Don't touch, [Name]!" You squeaked when Dante growled.

"Fine!" Hissing at him, you crossed your arms over your chest.

Dante shook his head and kept walking. He saw a division in the hall. He could go straight or turn right. "Let it be straight," He mumbled, not aware that you had gone into the right hall.

You saw as your father kept walking straight, not noticing when you turned right. Smirking in triumph, you made a run for the door. If your father noticed you were missing, he would catch you in no time, unless, of course, you were out of 'catching' range.

You opened the door quietly and closed it as quietly as you could. If you wanted to explore, Dante had to be in a different place. "Perfect…" You looked around the room. It looked like a dining room. A big oak table was in the middle, chairs. Also a fireplace was located there. You took some grapes and ate them, apparently nobody was there.

You saw a doorway. "Exploring time!" You exclaimed softly. Before you could leave the room, an armor appeared magically. You yelped loudly and jumped away just in time to avoid the lance.

Dante sighed exasperated. The hall leaded him nowhere. "Kid, let's go back and take the right path- Kid? [Name]?" He glared. Where the hell were you?!. "Damn!" He cursed and ran back. You had surely gone right, he had no doubt.

"Ah!" You ducked down just in time. Other four armors had appeared, making it five and impossible for you to fight. You were starting to get desperate. If Dante didn't get here A.S.A.P, you would be a little blood stain.

You shrieked when a devil armor grabbed your waist and lifted you up. "Let me go you piece of junk!" You struggled. His hold grew tight to the point where you were having difficulties to breathe. "Dad! DAD!" You screamed.

Dante ran even faster when he heard you. If you had so much of a scratch, he would kill slowly and painfully those bastards.

Just in time, he kicked the door open. His brows furrowed together at your struggling form. Tears were threatening to fall from your eyes. You almost **never** cried. His blood boiled and without thinking twice, the demon that had been holding you was reduced to literally nothing. You fell into Dante's arms, he immediately put you down and continued fighting the rest of the armors.

You hugged yourself. If there were ugly ways to die, drowning was in the top. You trembled. You had felt how the air left your lungs. That sensation was horrible. Like the time you fell to the river and almost drown. You hated water for a reason.

"[Name]," You didn't even turn around. You knew that scolding and some yells were the only things waiting for you if you turned.

You hated to cry. Honestly, it made you look…weak. You were not the strongest person, but you were proud of not being weak.

"Kid," Dante tried again. You were sat down in the floor. He knew perfectly that you were trying to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry…" You mumbled between pants and sobs.

Dante sighed. "I tell you things for a reason."

You nodded. "I know."

You felt a hand in your shoulder. "Babe, dad's here." You didn't even think when you threw yourself at your dad, hiding your face in his chest (More like abdomen as you didn't reach his chest. Yet). He held you there until you were calmer. "Better?"

You nodded, but didn't dare to take off your head from his body.

"Let's go then." He didn't wait for you to answer, he knew you were shocked enough after almost drowning, and he was not going to push you. Putting one arm under your knees and the other around your waist, he lifted you up and started to walk. "You know, I'm not carrying you all the way towards the headquarters."

You giggled. He sure knew how to cheer you up. "Thanks…daddy."

He smirked. You used to call him daddy when you were younger, but once you were ten, you started to call him dad or old man. He liked the daddy once in a while.

"By the way, kid."

From your perch in his arms, you looked up. "Hmm?"

"Don't you think I'm not going to ground you."

You rolled your eyes. Really? Had he to kill the mood like that? Then again we're talking about Dante.

"How much?" He wondered. "Maybe two weeks…"

"Two weeks?!" You squeaked. "You're going to ground me for _two weeks_?!"

"You're right. How about a month?"

"DAD!"


	3. The forest

First of all, thank you for Reading my story people! Next…I forgot to put the conventions, so I'm going to do it now! Yay! … Ehem:

[1] Remember at the start of the game when Dante was in the roof watching Nero fight the scarecrows? Yeah, that's where he went when he left you in the car.

[2] The ice demons? Yeah, they're called Frosts. What an original name, huh? Yeah...

* * *

The forest.

After getting out of Fortuna's castle, you arrived at Fortuna's forest. Cool, right? Right!

You noticed that the forest was, indeed, enormous. Hundreds of miles of trees were the only thing in view. It would be horrible to get lost. "You know the way towards the headquarters, right?"

Dante narrowed his eyes playfully. "Of course! I wouldn't be so dumb to enter the forest without knowing where to go!"

You decided to remain silent. You secretly knew that in the end, you two were going to end up getting lost.

"Well…" Dante suddenly stopped and looked back. "Looks like the kid is here."

"What kid?"

"Remember the one who fought me in the opera house?" You nodded. "That one. Hey, Shorty, wait for me here."

You glared at him. "I'm _growing up_!"

"Whatever. Just wait here." Dante said as he started to walk back. Where? Probably to piss the kid off.

After making sure you wouldn't run anywhere, Dante walked towards where he thought the Punk was. He had felt his power before and he knew perfectly that he had woken Yamato, and he _needed_ Yamato, though with you alone in the forest, he couldn't quite fight for it there. He would have to wait until the punk reached the headquarters to recover his brother's sword.

He saw the young man walking inside the forest. Perfect timing.

"A forest..?" Nero asked to no one in particular as he walked towards the cliff and looked down. Dante choose that moment to do his appearance. Cocky ass.

"What the hell is this?" He said, walking dangerously near the cliff.

Nero's reaction was aim Blue Rose at him.

"Huh, must be the effect of the gate…" Dante turned around and smirked at the other man. "Sorry kid, this is gonna have to wait." Then, he left his body fall into the mass of trees.

Nero ran towards the cliff. That man dressed in red leather was crazy.

"How much could he really know?" Well, Nero wasn't going to commit suicide and threw himself, so he chose to keep walking in the safe path.

You were bored to death. This stupid forest was damn boring. Stupid trees that didn't have magic! Okay, too much Harry Potter.

"Where the hell is the old man?!" You stomped your right foot in the floor angrily.

"Are you talking to me?" A few meters away, you heard the voice of your father.

"Yes!" You pointed you index finger at him accusingly. "What were you doing?!"

"None of your business, kid." He smirked when you hit his chest.

Honestly. You couldn't wait to get out of the forest and into the headquarters. Is not that you hated nature or something like that. In fact, when you were eight years, you bugged the life out of your parents because you wanted to go camping.

"Oh, look! A giant lizard!" Dante exclaimed suddenly and pointed behind you.

You gulped and turned around. Yup, giant lizard in sight. "What the- So cool!" Before your father could question your sanity, you had jumped on the back of the lizard. "Woo-hoo!"

"[Name] Sparda, get down of that demon immediately!" Dante exclaimed, trying to hit the lizard with Rebellion, and at the same time being careful not to harm you.

You pouted at him and jumped off of the lizard. "Joy killer!"

"I'm _not_ a joy killer!" Dante looked mockingly hurt.

The lizard roared and attacked the half-breed.

Dante jumped in the air and fired countless time with the twin guns at the Assault (Lizard.)

Then, with all the force he could provide, he swung rebellion into the assault's body killing it instantly.

"Phew…"

"So slow, old man. So slow." You smirked. Dante could bear being calling everything, but not **slow. **

"Repeat that in my face, Shorty!"

He sure knew how to hit a nerve. "I am not Shorty!"

Just when you were going to attack him, more assaults decided to make their entrance. Dante rolled his eyes; he was getting out of time.

"[Name], I want you to run, Okay?"

You nodded. "Old man…"

Dante turned around while he held one of the lizards by the jaw. "Yeah?"

"Be careful." With that, you took off running God-knows-where.

Finally, you reached a clearing. Walking quietly, you looked around. It was damn silent there. "I have a bad feeling," You breathed. You took out the gun Dante had given you when you were eleven. He taught you how to use it, but because you were a nervous wreck, you couldn't aim properly when you were being attacked, thus resulting in Dante, Trish and/or Lady always saving your little butt.

You sat down in a nearby stone. You swung your feet awkwardly. Just the sound of the wind hitting the leaves was heard. It gave you the feeling of a bad horror movie.

Dante had finally finished all the damn assaults. Stupid creatures were stronger than he thought. He groaned inwardly. He couldn't be more lost as to know which way you went.

"Sorry, Kid. Daddy will have to leave you here for a while." Whispering to the air, he started to walk towards –where he thought were located- the headquarters. He was not fond of the idea of leaving you there, but he needed to get to the headquarters before the punk did, and he knew you were capable enough of defending yourself. Hell, you could be out of the forest by now.

You cursed at your father. Near one hour ago had he told you to run, and there was no sign that he would come back for you. "Bastard's gonna leave me here…." You stood up, you were going to find the old man, and once you did…

A blur of white hair could be seen. "Oh, no, you're not escaping!" You ran towards Dante, and with no tact, jumped into his back. "I got you old- Uh?"

Nero exclaimed when a sudden weight was added to his back; he turned his head around and looked at you as if you had an extra head.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" You jumped off of him. "I-I thought you were someone else…and…you look like him…It's just that-" And there you kept rambling like an idiot, face tomato red.

"It's okay, girl." Nero said, sighing loudly.

You nodded your head awkwardly. "Um…I'm [Name]…"

"Nero," He answered, and started to walk again.

"Wait, Nero! Can I stay with you? It's just that I came here with my father, but I kind of got lost, and…" You trailed off, trying to give Nero the best puppy eyes you could provide.

He nodded his head. There was no way he could say no, right? "Then let's go."

You nodded happily and followed him. "Thank you!"

You two reached another clearing, going up small stairs your eyes widened when you saw the hell gate, but contrary to the one you had seen before, this gate was…opened.

Nero walked towards it, you carefully behind him. The sound of trees rustling and a dragon-like-thing appeared and attacked you both. You jumped to the side while Nero jumped onto the back of the dragon.

You watched horrified as the dragon-thing tried to overthrow Nero. He started to punch the dragon, making no damage. "Ouch," You mumbled when he hit a big tree branch and was launched backwards, fortunately he took hold of the demon's tail.

He then ran across the body of the dragon, jumping and dodging trees, and just when he was about to his the thing, a _gigantic_ seed punched him.

"Try some seed on for size!" Oh, it was a woman dragon. Cool.

Nero shot both seeds.

"My children! You bastard!" Oh, you started to hate the voice of that damn woman!

She lunged at Nero, who dodged her. "Sorry, but having you around is more than enough."

You slapped your forehead. That Nero boy was a young Dante. Pair of conceited bastards!

"Your insignificant insults have no effect on me. Though I will tear your body to shreds!" The woman exclaimed. You were glad she had not noticed you. "And then I'll tear your sister!"

You glared at the woman. "I'm not his sister, you stupid hydra!" You exclaimed, but the woman ignored you.

You hid behind a trunk while Nero did all the fighting. You cringed when Nero was hit by the woman.

"There you are!" The woman screamed. You yelped when you noticed she was looking at you.

"Holy shi-!" You nearly avoided the hit.

"[Name]!" Nero shouted. "Hurry!"

You ran towards Nero. It was almost a futile intent hadn't Nero's devil bringer saved your life. You hugged him. "Thank you!"

His face was painted by a faint red. He was blushing. "N-no problem." He patted your head awkwardly.

"You two! I will kill you!" The woman dragon, who later you will find out was called Echidna, attacked again.

Nero picked you up with his devil arm and jumped. In the air he shot with blue rose at Echidna. It was useless, that damn woman wouldn't die!

She transformed. Thrusting some sort of tentacles in the ground, she started to draw seeds from her behind. Ew.

"Nero that's her weak point!" You signaled the 'egg sack'.

The young silver haired man nodded and attacked the woman with his devil trigger, successfully damaging her, though she was still not finished.

"You moron!" The woman let out an horrendous yell.

After dodging and avoiding attacks, you two –Mostly Nero- managed to do enough damage.

With his devil arm, Nero slammed Echidna on the ground. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, a pure sign of arrogance.

Your eyes widened when you noticed Echidna was about to escape through the hell gate. "Nero!"

"Don't even think about it!" He said. And before she could enter, he grabbed her tail, preventing her escape.

"How shameful to be defeated by two humans…!" She whined while she struggled to get free from Nero's grasp. She managed to get free and enter the Hell Gate, after she was inside, the gate closed.

"Hey don't step off if you're not going to put up a descent fight." He said.

"What is that thing?" You asked when you saw a strange seed. Nero bent down to pick it up.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to litter?"

Both of you watched amazed as his arm absorbed the seed.

"Wow! How did you do that?!" You exclaimed.

"Not even I know." He sighed. "Let's keep walking, I bet we're not too far from the headquarters. I'm starting to get tired of this damn forest."

You nodded. "Me too…"

Dante watched from afar as Nero and you continued walking. His target was to get to headquarters as quickly as possible, but his parental instinct had kicked in and he _had_ to make sure you were okay. He was ready to jump in case Nero wasn't able to protect you, but it seemed like the punk was capable enough.

"See you in the headquarters, kids." He turned around and started his journey towards the mentioned building.


	4. The headquarters -Finally!-

Again, I want to thank you all for reading my story! And thanks to grandshadowseal for reviews! You just made me happy! So I'm going to dedicate this chapter to you! The last chapter of this year! Haha…ehem…yeah…

* * *

The headquarters –Finally-

"And how old are you?" You questioned the white haired man as you two kept walking in the forest.

"I'm nineteen." He answered. "You?"

"Thirteen." You shrugged.

"And why were you and your father here?" He asked.

"Um…" You didn't know if it was a good idea to reveal why your father and you were there, and it was even a worst idea to tell him that Dante was your father. "My father is a new…um…knight?"

"You sound unsure." Nero smirked.

"I'm not." You glared playfully at him.

Suddenly the sound of rustling stopped you two dead in your tracks.

You two yelped when assaults ambushed you, fortunately didn't hurt you.

"Aw, not them again!" You whined.

"Again?" Nero raised his eyebrow.

"Just finish them!" You exclaimed.

Nero rolled his eyes. "Step aside."

You didn't need to be told twice. You tried shooting them. Looks like you were not attractive enough for them.

Well, Nero didn't have any trouble at all while defeating the assaults.

After walking a couple of hours and getting lost more than once, you two reached some kind of ruins.

"We're getting closer to the headquarters!" Nero announced as he started to walk faster, you behind him. Finally you saw the famous headquarters. "Hurry [Name]!"

Nero started to run, you trying to keep up with him. "Okay!"

Finally you reached the stairs. "Careful," Nero said. You nodded, you could feel a demonic aura, and it was not Dante's.

Nero walked upstairs first. You –hiding- behind him. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Credo.

It was clear that those two were not the best of friends. The air was very tense.

"That's a look you shoot your enemy." Nero commented. "Okay, well then let me ask you this…What exactly is the order after?"

You had a feeling Nero was starting to realize that the order were not the knights in shining armors nor the heroes of this story. "And who the hell is Dante?"

You gulped loudly when Credo directed his glare at you, and then he turned to Nero again.

"You do not demand answers from me." Credo drew his sword and attacked Nero.

You were damn confused. Why would Credo fight Nero? "Just what the…?"

"You posses the power of a demon…" Credo growled when Nero blocked his attack with devil bringer.

"Back down! I don't want to hurt you. I won't do that to Kyrie!"

"Hurt me?" Credo mocked. You had a feeling you should just run and let Nero do all the fighting. This was not your business. "You don't get it, do you?" Your jaw dropped a little when Credo transformed into a Demon

"You too…" Nero whispered.

"I have been chosen to take the next step in evolution, to become something far more than just human. I am an angel!" If only he knew.

"Wrong Credo." Nero glared. "All that you've become is a demon."

"As the captain of the holy knights, you are now under arrest. It is he wish of your holiness!"

Nero turned to you. "Get away from here!"

You nodded dumbly and ran towards the entrance. You stopped there. "Nero…"

"What?!" He snapped back, ready to fight. "Get away!"

"Take care…" You whispered. He just nodded. You felt damn bad for leaving him there, but you knew that you will only be another burden for him if you stayed.

You entered and saw a big hall. You walked straight; after all, it was the only way to go.

After running a couple of minutes, and just when you were about to enter another room, some armor demons decided to appear.

"Oh no…" You mumbled watching as they surrounded you. One of them was different. It had a golden armor and he looked stronger than the other knights.

All of them prepared their lances, ready to strike at you.

"Hey, sorry dudes, but I can't let you harm my kid." Your eyes widened at the voice.

"Dad!" You ran towards him and hugged him. "You idiot, why did you leave me?!"

"Sorry kid." He smirked. "Just hide behind daddy and you're not gonna get hurt."

You glared at him and gave him a hard shove, Dante was caught off guard, so he stumbled a couple of steps. "Hide behind _daddy_?! You left me alone in a fucking forest!"

"Language young-"

"Don't 'language young lady' me! What If those stupid assaults had killed me?!"

"You know damn right that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." He rolled his eyes.

You crossed your arms over your chest. "As if…"

Dante sighed in annoyance. "Just don't interfere."

You shrugged indifferently, looking away.

Dante snorted. "Okay then." He turned his attention to the armors, which had politely not interrupted your little reunion.

You watched as your father fought the armors. You knew Dante was more than strong, and that he could take care of himself, but when a lance pierced his chest, you were worrying to death.

After some shots and some slashes, he had finally finished all the knights. He breathed triumphantly. "And that's how you do it."

"Hey, old man!" He turned around to you. Your cheeks were puffed and you were pouting at him.

"Yeah?"

"A-are you okay?"

He smirked. Even if he loved to piss you off, you will always worry for him. He walked towards you and ruffled your hair affectionately.

You smiled at him. "I still won't forgive you for leaving me alone at the forest."

"Drop it, kid." Dante said.

"Nope. Just wait till I tell mom." You smirked.

"You wouldn't!" Dante seemed really shocked.

You shrugged. "I wouldn't if you buy me a chocolate sundae all days for the next month."

Dante looked indignantly at you. "My own child blackmailing me! This is incredible!"

You smirked at him. "You decide, _daddy._"

"Fine," He nothing but hissed.

"Love you daddy!"

"Yes, I can see it." He huffed sarcastically. "And I'm still grounding you for disobeying me at the castle." You rolled your eyes.

"W-wait!" You said all of sudden.

"Now what?"

"Please help Nero!" Your face turned to sad. "H-he saved my life, a-and-"

"[Name]," Dante said. "That Punk is capable enough of taking care of himself. And it would do no good to me having to worry for two kids at once."

You looked down. "But…"

Dante bent down till he was eye level with you. Using his right hand, he lifted your chin so you were looking at him. "Babe, Don't you think I will help him if he really needed my help?"

You nodded. It was right. If Dante felt Nero was in trouble you had no doubt he would not hesitate to jump and help the punk.

"But Credo…"

"I know." Dante said. "Don't worry, the kid's gonna be okay. Now, erase that pout and smile for your old man."

You wanted to keep pouting, but it was impossible. A small smile tugged your lips as Dante grinned at you.

"That's the smile. Now, let's go. I want to have a couple of words with the kid."

You tilted your head to the side and blinked cutely. "Uh?"

"Just let's go." Dante pushed you softly.

Walking into the other room you sweat dropped. Really? Lasers? Just…really?

"And how are we supposed to pass?" You asked.

Dante shrugged. "We jump."

To show how easy it was he did just that. Cool.

"Dad! I have no super powers!" You whined from behind as the demon hunter arrived safely at the other side.

"Me neither," He drawled out.

"Dad!" You yelled.

"Okay, just wait." Dante made his way back, and with his help, you were able to get to the other side, of course this was not the only room with lasers, unfortunately –For you-.

After avoiding lasers and jumping for your life, you finally reached a dead end.

Dante noticed that there was a drawbridge but a giant branch was in the way. He tried hitting the button in the mechanism, but the bridge didn't budge.

"We'll have to jump." You raised an eyebrow when your dad smirked. "Are you ready, kid?"

"Ready? Ready for whaaaaat-!" You squeaked when Dante picked you up with his right arm and taking enough impulse, he jumped. You two landed at the other side of the bridge. "Old man!"

"What? Had a better plan?"

You wanted to smack him in the head, had he not been damn tall.

"Keep going," Dante said. He opened the door and you two entered. "Oh look. What a good security they have."

You rolled your eyes. "Hey, what is that thing?" You asked a you saw some kind of box.

"[Name], don't touch." Too late, you saw amazed as time slowed. Literally.

"Wow!"

"Yes, yes. 'Wow'." Dante snorted. "Just hurry, we don't know how much time we have before the kid arrives."

The lasers were high, so you bent down. Jump, crouch, jump, crouch, extra jump –With Dante's help- , and crouch again. It was not that hard. Soon, you were at the other side of the room.

"I feel like a super spy!" You exclaimed.

"Why a spy?"

"Because the lasers…"

"Oh…" Dante nodded. "Well, I feel like a demon hunter."

You rolled your eyes, yeah, typical. "Walk."

You entered the other room and Dante cursed. It was like a gigantic fan. But with blades.

"I'm not jumping." You said, making an 'x' with both arms.

"Don't worry," He said. "Just let me see how I can deactivate this…" Dante jumped down while you crouched down and looked down.

"You still alive?"

"Yeah, kid. Thanks for asking." Dante said, sarcasm evident in his tone.

The devil hunter Walked around the fan, finally seeing the mechanism, though demonic power wouldn't let him pass unless he defeated the demons. "Time ta play!"

He didn't waste much time while defeating the demons, finally he could activate the mechanism to slow time down.

From your position, you saw as the fan slowed down. Standing up, you prepared to jump.

Dante started to climb the fan. He saw you jump into the last blade as he reached that same blade. "Well done, dad! You're not as useless!"

"Thank you," He hissed. "Ready to jump?" He asked when the blade approached the door.

The both of you jumped just in time.

You two walked through a dark hallway, at the end some of the order armors were waiting for you. Dante was fast enough and in merely five minutes, all the armors were destroyed.

"This looks like a cage," You said examining the, well, cage.

"Yup," Dante said walking into it. "What are you waiting for, kid?"

You advanced towards him. After walking through the cage, you arrived at a place with a lot of statues, at the end of the room there was some kind of lift.

You two stood there. Suddenly it started to move upwards. You yelped and hugged your father's waist. You didn't want to fall. Dante put his right arm in your shoulder. Finally, the thing stopped. You got out of the elevator, and walked into another hall. Great. Stupid labyrinthine headquarters.

Entering another door, you noticed that the room looked like a meeting place. There was a table in the middle, surrounded by numerous chairs.

"We're getting closer," Dante said, and walked forwards.

"Closer?" You followed him.

Dante opened another door and entered the room. He looked around, he sat down in the floor, back against a pillar. "We'll wait here."

You raised a brow. "Wait for what?"

"Nero."

You gaped at him. "But…but why?"

"Listen, [Name], he has something that is rightfully mine."

"Yamato?"

Dante narrowed his eyes. He stood up and walked towards you. "How do you know?"

"When we were in the forest."

"So…He told you." You nodded.

"I don't understand. Why do you want to fight him?"

"Because he has Yamato."

"But why do you need Yamato?!" You exclaimed. Dante sighed.

"Don't speak at me like that."

You cringed at his tone. "I just…" Then you glared at him. "You know what, do whatever you want. But don't count on me!" You exclaimed, turning around and running away –from him- You couldn't bring yourself to understand why Dante wanted to fight Nero so bad. He may be a punk, but his intentions were good. Then why…?

Dante was about to stop you when he heard Nero entering the room. The young silver haired looked at your retrieving form. "What happened to her?"

He shook his head, he'll have to worry about you later. He needed to save Kyrie first. He walked into the room, sighed when he saw Dante there.

"What took you so long?"

"You…What are you doing here?" Nero demanded. All this was damn weird. Why were you with that man? "Forget it, I don't have time for this." He tried to keep walking, but Dante wouldn't let him off that easily.

"And neither do I." Nero threw some punches at Dante, who of course dodged all of them. "So I'll cut to the chase,"

Just when devil bringer was about to attack Dante, he released the kid, who crashed ungraciously into the wall. "I'm here for the sword."

"Your point being?" Dante smirked as Devil trigger possessed Nero.

"It was originally my brother's." Dante said casually. "Return it to me and I'll let you go, kid." He drew rebellion.

"Kid? Well…" Nero snorted. "If that's how you see me I think you'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass." He threw demonic power at Dante, who dodged it.

"Ah, helpful hint," Dante mocked. "Take a tip from your elders…"

You walked furiously. Where? You had no idea.

"Young lady, just where are you going?"

You looked up at the woman you had encountered outside the castle. "Gloria?"

She walked towards you, each step swinging her hips. "Why the large face?"

"I…I just don't get my father." You admitted.

"Don't you trust him?" She asked.

"I…with my life." You said. "But…"

"Then? Dante does things for a reason."

You frowned. "How do you know he's-"

"I have my connections." She said. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked left. "Looks like they're fighting now."

You could hear the sound of swords clashing and bullets.

Gloria directed her attention to you. "Don't worry. If you trust him with your life, just wait."

You nodded. Dante has never let you down. Now that you thought about it, you felt kind of bad for yelling at him like that. He didn't deserve that… You were about to go and apologize, but Gloria stopped you. "What-"

"Let them fight."

Nero was one hell of a match. His devil bringer was damn annoying to deal with, thus, and that Dante had to deal with Yamato's power too.

Nero finally managed to hit Dante with enough force to send him some meters away. More swords clashing, and Rebellion went out flying, and just when Nero was about to give the final blow, Dante dodged him. Before the young man could even stand up, Dante's sword was in his throat.

"You cooled off yet, Kid?" Dante asked. "What's the matter? Why the glare?"

"You look as if you've just been playing me from the beginning." Nero admitted.

Dante withdrew Rebellion and stepped back. "That sword… was used to separate our world from the demons. I can't have something with that kind of power floating around now can I?"

Nero stood up and shook his head.

"It's gotta stay in the family." Dante said.

You sighed from the door. You had watched the last part of the fight. Damn Dante for making you feel worst. All he wanted was to protect the human world from falling into chaos again.

"I need this…" Nero spoke. His voice low, but he was sure Dante had heard him.

The demon hunter sighed. Your sad face propped up in his mind. You were surely going to be the death of his. "Then keep it."Nero looked at Dante as if he had an extra eye. "Now that you're calm and cool…Get going." Dante pointed the door with his thumb. Nero nodded and walked past him. "Hey! What's your name?" Though Dante knew the kid's identity, he wanted to confirm.

"Nero. You're Dante, right?" The young man questioned. "Not a bad name…"

"Neither is yours,"

As soon as Nero was out of sight, you entered the room again. "Dad…"

He looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm…" You were not good apologizing. Not even to your own father. "I'm so-"

"It's okay," Dante shrugged. He knew you were only worrying for the kid.

You frowned and looked down. "It's not okay…"

Dante walked towards you. "Just don't beat yourself over the thing."

"But-"

"No buts. Now come here and hug your old man."

You accomplished. You hid your face into his shirt. "Thank you…for understanding."

"No problem, [Name]." He hugged you back. Hearing the sound of clothes rustling he looked up, his grip on you tightening.

When he saw Gloria he smirked, then he started to laugh. You looked up at him as if he had grew and extra head. "What the..?"

"That regal look suits you,"

You turned your head trying to see Gloria; thought with Dante's arms around you was a bit difficult.

"I dress to impress…"

Wait…that voice! "Trish?!" You exclaimed trying to get free from Dante, but the demon hunter didn't budge.

"Are you sure you want to let him go?" The blonde woman asked.

"Yeah, I figured he can bear the burden." Dante said.

"I know it's not my business, but this could get ugly." Trish said.

"Well, if the kid screws up," He looked down at you. It was cute how you tried to get free from his arms. "Then I'll just have to kick his ass."

"Dad, you can let me go now," You mumbled.

"Don't want to." He smirked.


	5. The savior

The savior.

Dante, Trish and you watched as Nero walked out of the room. He had a job to do. Still, your gut told you that something bad was going to happen.

"Dante, aren't you going to follow him?" Trish crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the demon hunter.

"I am going to follow him." He confirmed. "But I need to know how strong the punk really is."

"What if…" You trailed off, Trish and Dante looked at you.

"Don't worry, [Name]." Trish smiled at you. "I'm sure Nero will handle this just well."

You nodded, but the feeling didn't wash away.

"Let's go." Dante announced and started to walk out of the room, but the opposite way Nero went.

"Where are we going?" You asked him.

"I have to make sure the kid doesn't screw things up," Dante winked at you.

Stopping suddenly, you gave him a confused look. "But he went the other way,"

"I know, Shorty." He sighed.

"Then…?" You decided it was better to leave it like that. If Dante said he knew what to do, then it was because he really _knew._

The bad feeling grew with every single passing second. You followed Trish and Dante silently. Numerous questions ran through your head. Why Yamato? Why Nero? What the hell was the order after? It was clear that their intentions were not white.

"Dante," Trish spoke, you were too lost in your thoughts to notice.

"Hmm?"

"What if the Punk can't defeat The Savior?" The blonde woman knew it was not a good time to be pessimist, she was merely being realist. Nero was strong, but the strength of the famous Savior was unknown to her.

"Then I'll take care." The devil hunter gave Trish a smirk. He trusted Nero enough to let him keep Yamato, but not even he knew the power of the demon created by the order. Nero could lose the battle, which was a possibility. He could lose as much as he could win.

You let out a soft breath. Why do things had to complicate? The time you had spent with Nero at the forest had been more than enough time to appreciate the young man. He had told you the story of how he met Kyrie, Credo, the order itself. He told you how he never knew his parents, and how the order became his family. All he did for them, just to be betrayed like that? It was not fair. It was not damn fair.

"You think we would be on time?" Trish, who had been talking with Dante, stopped suddenly when the three of you reached a big and wooden door at the end of some hall. Some hall because you didn't have any idea of how you got there, you had just followed the couple of slayers.

"Yeah," Dante knocked the door as if trying to find out the exact material or trying to find out if he could break it, which he could without much effort. Swinging Rebellion in the direction of the door, he sliced it. "Didn't even sweat,"

Trish rolled her eyes, typical Dante. "Let's go,"

Dante nodded and turned to you. You had been so…_quiet._ He had a feeling something was on your mind, but for some reason you hadn't say anything. "Go ahead, Trish. We'll cath up with you later,"

The she-devil nodded. She knew Dante wanted to talk with you.

You raised an eyebrow at him. "We?"

"Yes," He shrugged. "What's wrong? You hadn't insulted me in the past half hour."

You frowned at him. The frown replaced quickly by a sigh. "I…"

The devil hunter waited patiently for you to speak, he knew you were trying to choose the right words to express yourself. "You're worried for the brat,"

You nodded. "Yeah, I'm-"

"And you're not sure if he can win," Dante interrupted you.

Your brows knitted together. "W-well, yeah bu-"

"Plus something tells you he is going to fail, right?" You stared wide eyed at Dante. Did he conclude all of that just by _looking_ at you?!

"How did you know?"

"I **am** your father, Shorty. I know you well enough." He grinned at you. "Don't worry, if something bad happens I'm saving the kid."

Your lips formed a smiled. "Thanks," Honestly, you were grateful with him. "Old man, I really can count on you, huh?"

Dante smirked. "Let's go. Trish is waiting." He pushed you forwards softly. "And yeah."

In no time, you two had reunited with the blonde woman, who had been standing near a window, looking outside. Fortuna city was beautiful, but as they say, there's no place like home. You actually missed the stupid shop. Devil May Cry will always be your home.

"So, what's new?" The half breed asked casually.

"Dante, Sanctus is not dead." Trish informed, but the look in the hunter's face was far from surprised. "So…you already knew, didn't you?

"Yeah," He looked through the window Trish had been looking. "He is a demon after all. I should have known a simple head shot wouldn't kill him."

Trish shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"Let's keep going, I bet the kid is already in the battle field," Dante urged the both of you.

After walking near quarter hour through the confusing hallways, you finally arrived at a dead end room. It had some furniture, a couple of couches and coffee table. There was an only door at the farthest corner of the room.

"That's the exit," Dante's voice echoes through the room.

Trish opened the door; it leaded to the outside of the castle. You watched horrified the scene before you.

There was an _enormous _statue. It was alive, and it was holding Nero in its right stone hand. Sanctus, the elder man you thought Dante had killed at the opera house was at the top of the statue accompanied by Credo. You yelped as Sanctus stabbed Credo with a very familiar sword. Yamato. If none of this made sense before, it was worst know. Wasn't Credo one of the bad boys?

"You have betrayed us." Sanctus said. "Why?"

"I served the dream of a world you spoke of, the savior you preached of…" Credo snapped back at him, holding Yamato in place before Sanctus could take it out. "But you used my sister, Kyrie, who has nothing to do with this, and that is beyond forgiveness."

You came to understand a little more. Fraternal love…

"Love…? For a sibling? How foolish!" Sanctus withdrew Yamato from Credo's stomach. You cringed as blood spilled everywhere.

Credo fell down and all you could do was gasp in horror as he fell.

"All that is needed is absolute power," Sanctus whispered.

You didn't even notice when Dante jumped and caught Credo. Relief washed over your face.

Trish smirked up at Sanctus once Dante landed where you were, Credo in his arms.

"Oh, it's you…Gloria." Sanctus looked at her reproachfully. Trish shrugged. "Unfortunately you did not anticipate a descendant of Sparda's blood, and because of this boy you had been outwitted! And the savior will be completed."

You ran towards Credo when Dante laid him down. You were not about to tell him that everything was going to be okay. You knew he was more likely going to die.

"I don't know, I'd wager this kid's still got some life in him." Dante spoke.

As soon as those words left Dante's lips, Nero's devil bringer attacked Sanctus, slamming him against the savior's body.

Sanctus somehow teleported, he was above Nero now. "You fool!"

"Nero!" You exclaimed when Sanctus pierced his devil arm with Yamato. It was not fair to use that sword to cause so much damage.

"Escape is now impossible!" Sanctus took out Yamato. "The creation cannot be stopped!"

You glared as the elder man started to laugh like a crazy ass. Sanctus turned his head and looked at you and Credo's dying form.

Dante stood in front of you as if shielding you from Sanctus eyes. "Hey, kid! You giving up so soon?"

"My options…are limited..." Nero admitted, bitter voice. He could not save Kyrie…nor Credo.

Dante snorted. "So melodramatic. Besides, if you die without giving my sword back, I'm gonna be pissed!"

Nero started to be absorbed by the savior. His devil trigger, the only thing in view now, gave him the finger. "Then come and get it."

"What a punk..." Dante nothing but smirked.

You noticed Credo moving. "Please stay still…" You mumbled.

He gave you an apologetic look. "I'm s-sorry,"

You shook your head. "It's okay!"

"I-I betrayed h-him," Credo mumbled.

"You didn't know what his plans were." You assured him. You tried to smile. You really tried. Your eyes were full of tears you were afraid to let fall. All you wanted was to tell him that everything was going to be alright, but you –and he- knew it was not like that. No happy ending this time.

"Still…I s-should have-"

You shook your head at him. "Please," Your tone was soft, almost audible, sad. "Don't keep doing this." You were well aware that your words were not the best, but you didn't know what else to say. "You don't have to blame yourself,"

Credo nodded at you, a sign that he clearly appreciated your words. "Thank you," He tried to stood up, you were against the idea of him moving….but he was going to die, so you had no options there. You helped him stood up. Suddenly, everything started to tremble as the savior flew up.

Dante laughed. "Check it out! It's got wings!"

"The design shows terrible taste," Trish couldn't be let behind. She, too, had to make a smart comment.

You rolled our eyes at them. Seriously?! And they were the adults.

Credo fell on the floor again, you rushed towards him. He started to cough.

"Hey, where's that thing going?" Dante asked walking towards Credo. "It's not complete yet, is it?" He crouched down so he could talk better.

"It is in his heart to save the world from chaos… He will begin by driving it out." Credo answered while clutching his wound.

"Now he has what he needs… Yamato."

"Sparda used it to seal the Hell Gate from the demon world, the sword is the key to opening the Hell Gate. The real Hell Gate…" Credo said sitting up. "That lies dormant beneath this city…"

Dante looked at Trish. "The sword that separates the human world from the demon world…"

"I think you, the son of the Dark Knight Sparda, are the only one that can stop the Savior now." Credo said, his breathing labored. "Dante…"

Dante looked at Credo, then you, and lastly Trish.

"Looks like you've got a rep to live up to." The demon huntress told Dante.

He huffed. "Looks that way."

You helped Credo stood. "Please… Honor one last request… Save them…" Finally he stood still. He pushed you aside when he was sure he could stand by himself. "Kyrie… and… Nero." Credo put his hand over Dante's right shoulder.

Those were his last words, for he collapsed. Dante caught him just before he could hit the floor. You and Trish watched as he disintegrated. This was one of those times Dante was actually serious.

"I'll do it." He stated. "I wouldn't want to deny anyone their dying request."

"I'll sweep the city and evacuate the people." Trish said.

"Hey, is this your way of ditching and dumping the mess on-"

"You wanna switch?" Trish smirked at him. He was too much of a bad-ass to go and evacuate the city.

Dante was ready to protest when he landed his eyes on you. He was absolutely sure that if he didn't let you come with him you were going to find a way to join him, and only God-knows in how many problems he could get in. "It's cool," He said. "Let's stick to the plan," He sighed. "I will just take my kid and save the world."

You grinned at him. "I'm coming with you?!"

"Yeah. It will be easier for me to keep an eye on you." Dante said.

Trish shook her head, normally she would have been against Dante bringing you with him, but she knew how stubborn you were when you wanted something, and it was obvious that you wanted to go with him.

You jumped in the air. "Yay! I'm stuck with daddy!"

Dante rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately –For you," He walked towards your jumping form and without you noticing his movements, he put both hands around your waist, lifted you up and started to walk.

In your glee, you hadn't even noticed that you were moving, or that your feet were not touching the ground anymore. The only thing that mattered was that you were going to accompany your father to save the world. What could one ask more than that?!


	6. The new mission?

First of all...I want to talk you all! Thanks for reading my fic, I'm so happy *w*! And second...eh, I'm planing to do some kind of side story for this one. It would be about your childhood. I don't know when I'm going to start publishing it, but I would be glad if you ever read it...Either way, I love you all!

* * *

The new mission

You were in the ceiling, watching as the Savior destroyed what was left of Fortuna's city.

Dante clapped and you wondered if the demons had hit him hard in the head.

"That's a solid performance for an old fart like you." He said, tough his tone was somehow pissed. "Let's go,"

You walked behind Dante as the devil hunter leaded the way. When you noticed you arrived at the room where he fought with Nero you raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

Dante huffed. He was damn sure it was the way. "Sure thing, kid."

You brushed the idea of getting lost, and followed your father. Surprise, surprise, when you two were about to exit the room, some scarecrows appeared. "Why don't you just give up?!"

"Because they like to play," Dante smirked; Rebellion was in his hand already. "Show me what you got, dudes."

You stepped aside. You really didn't want to get involved in the massacre.

Expertly, and in no time at all, the demon hunter finished almost all the scarecrows. _Almost._ He didn't spot the scarecrow that had slipped behind him. He just felt a bullet being shot at the devil behind him. "Thanks, kid. I see your aiming is getting better."

You smiled proudly at Dante. "Of course!"

"Let's keep going," He walked towards the door and kicked it open. It was the hall that leaded to the meeting room, when you had encountered Glor- I mean Trish.

"I don't understand," You said while walking. "Trish was part of the order?"

"Nah," Dante answered. "She needed a good alibi in order to gain the members' trust."

"But…she gave them Yamato."

"She did, but none of us knew the punk was a Sparda descendant. I figured it out when he awoke Yamato. Only those with Sparda' blood are capable of using that sword."

"Do you think he…" You didn't know how to pose the question. Talking about your uncle was not a matter Dante was comfortable with. Not after all the things that happened. If you had asked him ten years ago, he would gladly sit you down in his lap and tell you the story about Vergil. But time passes, people change…people die. Even being just a toddler with three years, you could clearly see the pain in Dante's eyes. Never had you seen him cry.

"He… what?" Dante pressed. He had the exact same doubt you had. He knew that Vergil had to do something about it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Forget it," You shook your head. It was not worth talking about that. You kept walking-

"Kid!" You stopped abruptly, not a second later Dante grabbed your waist and pressed you against his chest.

A gigantic scarecrow stood where you had been a second ago, more joined it in no time. Your jaw dropped. It was like what…the fifth time he saved your life today? "Okay…I have to be more careful,"

"You think?" Dante asked sarcastically as he let go of you, so he could use his weapons properly. The demons looked dangerous. Blades were all around their bodies and they were spinning, which made getting near them extremely dangerous.

Dante smirked. He stretched his left arm, where he had Rebellion and waited for the spinning scarecrow to reach him. He used his sword as a baseball bat. Well…

"That was new," You commented hiding wisely behind a pillar.

Using Rebellion, the twin guns and his great swordsman abilities, he had no problem defeating the scarecrows. "Kid, time to go."

You followed him outside the room. "Not the elevator again." You mumbled.

Dante ignored you and walked towards said machine. "What are you waiting for?" He asked when he saw you hadn't moved. "Hurry up, [Name]."

You sighed but complied. As you did the last time, you hugged him so if you fell, you would bring him with you. Maybe not. He would just end up saving you again.

Either way you two were down already, thanks God the ride was short.

You jumped happily from the elevator. Dante walked cautiously ahead, the red lights were not a good signal.

"Ah!" You hugged Dante again as the place started to tremble. "Now what?!"

Dante cursed under his breath. Problems kept coming. "Just what I needed."

You exhaled relieved and let your father go when the place stopped trembling. "I thought this place was going to collapse."

_It is._ Dante was not going to say that out loud. He didn't need to worry you furthermore; the pressure was enough as is. "Kid, listen to me, we're running out of time, literally." If he calculated correctly, you two had approximately ten minutes to escape before the self destroy system destroyed the place.

You nodded hesitantly. Dante was damn serious and that never –ever- was a good sign. "Let's go," He jogged towards a door frame. He looked down. "Looks like we have to jump,"

You looked at him. "Okay…" If there was no time to lose, then you should really hurry.

Dante nodded back. He picked you up and jumped down. You fell in some kind of pond. Dante put you down. "Hurry,"

You took his hand –for more security- and he started to run.

Dante located the source of energy. Letting go of your hand, he hit the source as fast as he could. Some kind of elevator descended, you didn't waste seconds, you ran towards the entrance and waited for your father to join you. Once the two of you were in, the elevator's door closed.

"Fuck," Frost appeared everywhere. "Kid, stay behind me."

You did as you were told. You could sense Dante's anger by now. He was getting more pissed by the second. The poor frosts didn't stand a chance. After the demons were destroyed, the elevator started to move. Finally! Once the elevator stopped, Dante dragged you out. He opened the door and you two started to walk. That until the passageway collapsed. Dante managed to get a hold of you. You fell on top of him with a loud _thud._ Looked like it hurt more to you than to Dante, for he was up and urging you to move.

Not until you were up did you notice you were in the 'fan' room.

"Shit! I don't have time for this!" Dante barked. He was getting mad.

It was kind of scary seeing Dante fight like this. He resembled a demon. You stood away from he as he killed –brutally- the demons that were on his way.

Dante activated the mechanism. You waited for 'time' to stop, but it didn't. Actually, the fan accelerated. Dante ran towards your form, standing in front of you if the blades decided to break off. Well, the blades didn't break off, but the fan did fortunately for you two.

Sighing relieved, you resumed the journey out of the headquarters. You climbed the fan easily as it had stopped. You jumped into the other room. Dante walked straight towards the box that slowed down time. He helped you go through the lasers; soon, you had crossed the room.

Without having even time to catch your breath, you ran towards the door, Dante shoved it open.

"Finally, the bridge." He sighed. "Come on!"

He started to run, you whined but followed him. Your legs were damn tired and you were seriously wondering if coming with your father was a good idea.

Dante pressed his legs faster as he saw the door. He was literally about to knock down the door, when the demon armors decided to appear.

When you arrived at the room, Dante was fighting with the knights. You watched as he attacked with Rebellion. One, two, three times. He swung Rebellion back and forth and into the armors. It actually slowed you two down. You knew this place was going to 'boom' at any minute and you seriously didn't want to be inside it when it happened. Plus you really appreciated that Dante had not told you that. You knew he didn't want to worry you.

"Dad look behind you!" You shouted when one of the armors prepared its lance to strike Dante, but thanks to your advice and his fast reaction, he counter attacked as he grabbed the lance and launched it at its owner killing it instantly.

"[Name] run!" Dante suddenly shouted. He was running out of time, and damn, if he didn't get out alive he would make sure you did.

You nodded. It was no use arguing with him now. He was too damn stubborn to deal with. You made a run for the door. Pushing if forcefully, it opened. You looked back at Dante. He was still fighting with the demons. "Dad, hurry!"

"Get out!" He shouted at the same time he dodged a tackle.

You wanted to yell at him for being so selfish. "No!"

"[Name], I'm serious!" He exclaimed, his tone warningly.

"Me too, dad. I'm not gonna leave you here," Instead of running like he wanted, you took out your gun and started to shoot at the demons. If Dante was planning on staying behind, you were staying with him.

Dante shook his head at you. He was furious with himself. He shouldn't have taught you how to be so stubborn! He continued to fight, aware that the time was dying.

Finally he succeeded in destroying the armors.

"You did it!" You cheered.

Dante frowned at you and signaled you the exit. You pouted back at him as both of you walked out. Yes, actually walked.

Once you two were a good distance away, the whole structure fell apart.

"Kid, if you ever disobey me again, I'll ground you for the rest of your life."

You keep pouting at him. "I was just trying to help!"

"I know, [Name], I know," He finally allowed himself to relax. He ruffled your hair playfully. "And Thanks babe."

"For what?" You blinked cutely at him.

"For being by my side." He smiled at you. It was not a smirk, but a true smile. You really liked his smile, though you were not mentioning it anytime soon…

You blushed. You actually _blushed._ "I-it was nothing…you know I was not going to abandon you…" You bit your lip and looked up at him. "Daddy…"

"Hmmm?"

"I know I don't say this normally…but I….love you." You didn't know what possessed you to say that, but you wanted him to know it, even though you were more than sure that he knew, wither way… it was better hearing it from your lips.

Dante's smile returned. "I love you too, Shorty. Love you too."

You giggled and ran forward. "Let's get this over with!" You waved at him.

Dante sighed playfully. "I thought you didn't have that much energy left…"

He could careless how many demons he had to fight, how many people he had to deal with, how many wounds he had to receive… If his price was to see you smile…it was worth it.


	7. The demon inside

Hello and sorry for leaving you waiting! I was out of city! lol, either way, here's chapter...ugh...I don't know, like 7? Whatever, just, I'm sorry, and enjoy! Oh, and thanks for reviews :3!

* * *

The demon inside

Dante and you walked along the ruins near the forest. The only sounds came from your foot against the grassed floor and the rain hitting the ground. Yes, it was raining.

"We can't escape the forest," It was a statement. Dante sighed; it was probably Echidna the one causing all this. He had seen the fight between her, you and Nero, and Dante was sure the dragon woman was far from dead.

You looked at the sky. Everything in Fortuna seemed different since the savior was awakened. You could feel demonic aura all around the area. "Sanctus is causing all this, right?"

Your 'daddy' nodded. "Pretty much. Kid, the forest is surrounded by demonic power," He looked at you from the corner of his eye. "I want you by my side every minute."

You were a rebel for nature, but you preferred to stay with Dante than to get lost in a demonic forest. "Sure,"

Dante looked seemingly shocked. Where you acceding to something he said without a fight, insult or glare? "Sure? Just sure?"

You rolled your eyes at him. "Even though I do want to explore, I don't want to get lost here."

You kept walking through the forgotten ruins, the rain hitting against the floor was the only company.

This place was horrible. Black fog surrounded every passageway. "Now where?" You asked Dante. He was as clueless as you.

He pointed towards a way blocked by black fog. "There's no other way…"

You followed your father into the fog. It was the weirdest feeling you had ever felt. It was as if you had been transported.

"Ugh,"

"How are you going, kid?"

"I'm fine, but this is ridiculous." You whined. "Stupid Sanctus with his stupid order, and his stupid savior!"

Dante laughed. "Don't worry. I'll defeat him. One way or another."

"Just lead the way,"

Your father complied. It was miracle you hadn't been attacked-

"Dad!"

Dante tackled both of you on the floor just in time a blade was sent your way. "Man, these guys just don't get tired!"

"You think?!" You exclaimed.

He shrugged. "Okay baby, it's time to ro-"

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"

Dante glared at you for having interrupted his line. "Fine," Then, he jumped into action.

You hid behind some bushes. You watched attentive as your father took care of assaults and scarecrows. Damn, tons of demons keep appearing. "Come on, old man…you can do it!" Just as you said those words, an assault managed to tackle Dante, who, on the floor, was attacked by an awful lot of scarecrows. You were ready to run and help your father, but you were _sure_ he was capable enough to defeat them. In one harsh movement, Dante was thrown across the air and into the black fog. Your eyes widened and you tried to run towards where he had been launched. _Tried._

A scarecrow jumped in front of you, and you had to dunk down to stop your head from being sliced. "Dammit!"

You took out your gun and fired at the scarecrow. A round of numerous bullets and you had killed it. Your happiness didn't last long, for the creatures that were fighting Dante were now prepared to kill you.

* * *

Dante was having trouble fighting with the fucking monsters. He was seriously thinking about using his devil trigger, just one tiny and little thing wouldn't let him, and that thing had a proper name: [Name]. If he had been alone, he would've already used it, but he was scared, and damn! It hurt his proud admitting it. He was scared of what you could think of him if you saw his devil half in action. Just once before in your thirteen years of life had you seen him transform. You were only six years, but he had never seen you so afraid, afraid of your own father. He would kill himself if he saw you ever again with that frightened look on your eyes.

He growled as a scarecrow tackled him. Even with his reflexes, he couldn't stand up. Tons of scarecrows were over him. He swung rebellion, stabbing a few of them, but still there were a lot. He was starting to lose patience, and that was not a good sign. He glared as an assault grabbed his right leg with its tail and threw him. Dante maneuvered in the air, so he would fall on both feet. Late he noticed the black fog circling him. "Shit! [Name]!"

* * *

You were currently running for your life. "Bastards, go and chase that damn savior!" You threw them a look over your shoulder, assaults and scarecrows hot in your trail. It was so frustrating. All you could do was run. You were not strong enough to defeat all of them…if you were, you would destroy him slow and painfully and then you would look for Dante, but no.

"AH- What the- Ow!" You fell face down when you tripped over a branch, and hit your chin painfully. You turned around and whistled as a blade was where you had been a second ago. "A tree branch saved my life. Great," You stood up and keep running. You had no clue where to go. You noticed the black fog…if it was the only escaping way… There was no time to think twice, you were already immersing into the fog.

Again the weird feeling and you found yourself at a different part of the forest. You panted heavily. At least you were alive. "I am lost," _Yes, but alive._

You stood straight and looked around. There was some kind of bridge over a river. You sighed. The only options were: 1) Stay there and wait for Dante. 2) Continue walking into the black fog and hope to find Dante. Neither of the options were appetizing. If you stood there, demons could appear and try –or succeed- to kill you. But if you were looking for Dante, you could encounter demons and they would try -or succeed (Yes, again.)- to kill you. You preferred to keep walking. The rain had you shivering, and the cold wind didn't help much either. With walking you would gain some warm, right?

You had to choose a way. Right or left. "Let's do this the old way…" You said. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe! Right is it!" You walked across the bridge. The demons were at perfect timing. They choose that moment to appear. "Are you kidding me?!" You cursed and started to run again. The demons were ready to catch you had you not ran directly into the black fog.

You fell ungraciously onto the floor. At least you had lost the demons. "This cannot get any worse." _Wrong._

You sighed loudly. Honestly, this was not near the action you were expecting. You expected to kick some butt with your father, catch the bad guys, save the girl –Or entire city for that matter-, and get a reward. Instead, you were lost in a forest, cold, hungry and wet. Perfect. "Nor fair," You mumbled while hugging yourself. You were going to catch a cold for sure. A roar brought you out from your thoughts. "Just what I needed,"

Five assaults blocked your way. Its fangs salivating at your sign. It was disgusting. You had come with many ways to die, and being the lunch of gigantic lizards was not in the list.

You were prepared to dodge any attack. Fortunately the assaults didn't know the term teamwork and they attacked one by one. You dodged almost all of them. One little calculation mistake and you were tackled on the floor. The air left your lungs rapidly and you struggled to breath.

With all the strength you could muster, you shoved the assault that was on top of you. "Get away!" Looks like your threat was not working, for the assaults were nearing you.

Damn! You didn't know what to do. The assaults ready to attack were making you panic.

"God!" You hissed when a blade cut your arm. Now you were cold, hungry wet and bleeding. You held your bleeding arm and stood up. If they were going to kill you, you weren't going down without a fight.

All happened in slow motion. You felt as if your strength had left you. A purple aura engulfed your body. You were scared. Your eyes couldn't see pass the aura and you couldn't move your body voluntarily. What the hell was happening?!

Dante was beyond furious. He had been running non-stop since he had been separated from you, and he had not find any traces of you. It was unnerving him. He was conscious that he was about to explode and kill _anything_ that crossed his way if he didn't find you in the next five minutes. He had lost count of how many demons he had killed. His senses went to alert as he felt demonic power. It was different from the demons of the forest…it was stronger. He followed the scent. His senses growing sharp as he was nearing the source of the unknown power.

Finally the black fog allowed him to see what was happening. He saw as your body floated, wrapped by a demonic aura. Your eyes were closed, but he could tell you were not unconscious. The assaults were fighting to escape from the overwhelming aura, futile attempt. The aura crushed them completely. Ashes were the only thing remaining from the lizards.

You were scared. You felt as if you were caged in your own body. Everything was dark, you couldn't move, see nor feel. "Dad…Mom…" The only thing crossing your mind at that moment were your parents and the terrifying idea of not seeing them again. "No…" Were you going to end like this? "No…" Was this…game over? "NO!"

Dante ran towards you as he noticed your power was unstable. You were having problems. Your brows were furrowing, your hands fisted and your mouth opened, but no sound came. "[Name]!" Dante called. He couldn't quite break your demonic barrier. "[NAME]!" He hit the barrier. Didn't work. "Dammit, [Name] wake up!"

"No…" His head snapped up as he heard you. "No…"

"[Name]! Come back, babe, now!"

"NO!" Your eyes show opened in a sharp movement, the energy disappeared in a second. You fell on the floor. Body trembling.

"[Name]!" Dante was by your side immediately. "Babe, I'm here, I'm here…" He hugged you and stroked your hair.

"What…What happened?" You breathed.

"You activated your devil trigger," Dante looked down at you. He noticed how your bleeding arm was healing. "So, your demonic blood finally awoke."

You looked up at him confused. "Huh?"

"I'll explain later," Dante shook his head. "Can you walk?"

You didn't know why the question, but the truth was that you felt amazingly tired. "I…"

Dante waited for you. He saw as your eyelids dropped ever so slightly. "Babe?"

You closed your eyes. Your lids were so heavy…

He sighed. "If you ever scare me like that…" He stood up with you in his arms. You snuggled closer to his chest –If possible-. "Again using me as a pillow, kid?" He smirked. He would find a way out of the forest with you safely. "Time to find the dragon woman,"


	8. The Dragon woman

Hello there! Here's chapter eight! What will happen with you and Dante? What will happen with your demonic powers? Will you be able to conrol them? Why am I asking you this? Find the answers in the next chapter! Love you all people! And remember, reviews make the world go round!

* * *

The Dragon woman

You opened your eyes slowly trying to adjust to the light. The place wasn't that lit, but it still was tortuous to open your eyes completely.

"Hello there, sleeping beauty." You looked up at your father. He was lying down, back against a tree, and you were curled up in his lap.

"What the hell?"

"I love you too," Dante smirked. He had an arm protectively around your little form.

You shook your head. "I meant: Why are you not walking?"

He shrugged. "Even devils get tired. Specially if their carrying their daughter."

"I'm not that heavy to carry!" You snapped at him. Honestly, that man! You were only 13 years for God's sake! You couldn't be THAT heavy, right?...Right? "Or…Am I?"

Dante laughed at your reaction. You really surprised him in ways he believed not possible. "I'm just messing with you, kid." He ruffled your hair, action to which you immediately swatted at his hand. He laughed again. "Well, since I had to take care of you while you were in dreamland-"

"I was _not_ in dreamland!" You were not going to say out loud you were actually dreaming about defeating him in a fight. That would be awesome. Well, what he did not know couldn't hurt him.

Dante ignored your statement completely. "I figured it would be better for both if I waited until you woke up."

"Waited for what?" You hadn't moved from your position since you woke up. The truth was that Dante was so w_arm._ He was like your personal heater.

"For fighting against the dragon woman."

"Oh, you mean the one who's causing all this, because somebody was God knows where doing God knows what while Nero and I fought her?"

"Exactly."

You glared at him. You expected some guilt! "It is your fault!"

"How come?"

"All the bad things that had happened are your fault!" You exclaimed.

"How are they my fault?!"

"I don't know, but they are!"

Dante rolled his eyes and ended the conversation-argument. Whichever you choose. "Whatever. Let's go, kid. We have a dragon woman to kill." He moved you, so you would stand up –and let him stand up-. You stood up and followed your father.

Dante turned his head and looked at you. He would make sure not to get separated from you again. Demons would have to kill him, go to hell, and kill him again if they wanted to separate you two. He looked ahead of him and kept walking, always having you in the corner of his eyes. Just being cautious.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?" He kept walking, but you had all his attention. Even though he was not looking at you, you knew he was listening.

"Will you tell me now what happened?"

"What happened…?" He trailed off. He knew perfectly what you were talking about, and he hoped to avoid the question. But knowing you, that was an impossible task.

"Back there… Did I… I am a devil?"

_You are_ - Words that Dante didn't know how to phase-. He knew that since you were a baby, you understood perfectly what demons and devils were. He just didn't know how to tell you that you were a demon yourself. He sighed loudly and combed his hair with his left hand. "Not a total demon."

You looked at his back confused. "What do you mean total?"

"You're not a complete demon." _Yet._ If your devil Trigger took control of your body, sure you would transform completely. Though, you did not need to worry, he would not let that happen.

"No? Am I a half breed, like you?" Your words came out full of hope.

So, that was the catch. You wanted to be like him. "No. You only possess demon blood, not enough to make you a half devil."

You frowned at this. It would be so cool to be a half breed! "Really?"

"Really, unless-" He shut himself up. He was not about to tell you that you could boost your power to transform completely, just like what he did with his devil trigger.

"Unless what?" You pressed. If there was something to know, you wanted- No. You needed to know it. "Unless what?" You asked again. No response. "Dad!"

"Did you say something?" Your face fell. Was he ignoring you?!

"OLD MAN!"

Dante smirked. Sure you were thinking about insults. Yeah, that was enough to distract you from the original topic.

"You…Idiot, ignoring, bastard!" And there you exploded. "Were you not listening to me?!"

You kept insulting and throwing colorful words at Dante while he kept walking.

Finally –and after defeating numerous demons- he stopped, in your rant; you didn't notice this and crashed right onto his back. –Gladly not against Rebellion-

"Ouch! Why was that for?!"

"We're here," He announced. You stopped your insults and looked ahead of you. "Here…where?"

Dante opted to ignore you or he really didn't hear. He opened some kind of door. "Come on," You followed him immediately.

"Not this place again!" Staying with Nero, you had been here before. You didn't have any idea of how the young man resolved the riddle of the magic portals-doors-thingies.

Dante raised an eyebrow. Looked like his way out of the forest was easy. "Again?"

You nodded. "When I was with Nero, we ended up here too."

Dante shrugged. "Then let's go. I bet it you know the way, right?"

"…"

"You don't?!"

"It is not my fault! I just was following Nero!"

Your father smacked his forehead. "Alright, I guess we have to find a way out, then."

You two walked towards the altar where the stone snakes were. Dante read the notes carved into the statues. "I see… Kid, come on!"

"You already solved that?!" Your eyes widened. He wouldn't stop surprising. Funny, it was a mutual feeling.

"Maybe literature is not my fort, but I know how to read between the lines. The light is the most important factor here." He said. You nodded, eyes full of amazement. Not in million years would you have guessed he would solve the riddle that easily. "If you paid clear attention to the shadows, you could have seen that the snake shadow is facing the opposite way we have to go. That's how this freaking forest works, anyway. Damn flipped forest,"

You had to laugh at that. Besides, it was very impressive. "Incredible. Especially since we're talking about, well….you."

Dante glared at this. "You should have more faith in your father. Now, come on. Echidna is not far from here, I can feel her."

You nodded and followed Dante. Finally, you two managed to escape that place. "We're free!"

Your father laughed lightly at your cheerfulness. If something, more like consuming your energy, your devil trigger actually increased it.

"Hurry up old man! I see the clearing!" You started to run towards the already mentioned place, just to be abruptly stopped by an arm around your waist lifting you up.

"Kid, ever heard of caution?" Dante asked. His tone was half-serious, half-playful. Still, you knew he could be standing a little more in the serious side.

You laughed nervously. "Uh…sorry?" And we insert here the puppy dog's eyes. Dante swore, one day, that look of yours would destroy the world.

"Just be careful, [Name]." He said putting you down. The woman dragon chose that very moment to let out an horrendous laugh. "Oh, look who wanna play."

You two walked until you were facing the clearing. Dante turned around and put both hands over your shoulders. "What?"

"Will you be a good girl and wait here for daddy?"

You raised an eyebrow at his form of asking, but nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good, because if I see you there," He signaled the clearing with his thumb over his shoulder. "You're doomed, kid."

You nodded again, more furiously this time. You really know he was going to accomplish what he just said. "You be careful. Believe me, that's one strong bitch."

Dante smirked. He would let the swearing pass for today. He totally agreed with you. "Let's rock, baby!"

He walked towards the Hell Gate; bad-ass attitude on. He turned around and looked up. Echidna was there. Ugh, what a disgusting dragon, she was throwing seeds around. He shook his head, and ran towards the seeds. One kick, two kicks, three kicks. Oh, and can't forget the bicycle kick.

If he weren't a demon hunter, he could fit perfectly in the football world. You knew he liked the sport, but actually playing it? That was cool –Not that you were telling him that-.

Dante smirked as all the seeds hit Echidna square in the face.

"Who the hell are you?" She exclaimed.

"Glad I had your attention. I was beginning to feel a little ignored." Well, this just happened if you loved being the center of attention and/or were a demon hunter. Dante was both.

"You may jest, but the kindest fate I offer is to unify," The woman said. "And spend eternity with a child of mine." She advanced towards Dante, big mouth opening to eat the half-breed. He positioned Rebellion on his back as the Dragon ate him.

You sweat dropped. Really? "Old man, you're unbelievable." Now you had to wait until Dante decided that fair play was enough.

Finally, he opened the Dragon jaws. "As appealing as that sounds, I think I'll pass." He said. "Besides, I already have to spend eternity with a child of _mine_." He jumped off from the jaws. "Though a fight every now and again does make life more interesting. Don't you think?"

You glared at him from your spot. What the hell did he mean with he _have_ to spend eternity with you?

The fight started. Both demons were very strong. Echidna was keeping up with Dante very good. After a good 10 minutes of fighting, your father was able to defeat her.

"My forest…! My children…!"

Dante shot at her. Just have to add that was the 'Jackpot'. "I think that look suits you better."

He walked towards the Hell Gate. You left your hiding spot in favor of congratulat- insult him.

"Old man!"

"Just wait," Dante took the demonic sphere. "One down…"

You raised an eyebrow as some kind of armor covered your father's body. "So cool! Can I use it-"

"No."

"But dad-"

"No." He said, final word unfortunately. "Now…let's destroy this gate…"

You looked as he made his typical show to destroy the hate. No, he could not simply blow it and destroy it. Noooo, he had to make an entire show. Well, he did have to test the armor, right?

You breathed softly. Dante plan was becoming clearer with each passing minute. He trusted Nero to destroy the hell gates, but in reality…the one in charge of doing it was the son of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Dante underestimated Sanctus and the order, and now, he had to make it up. The demon hunter learnt his lesson. Don't underestimate older people and a ridiculous sect. Ever.

"…Two to go,"

You blinked at him. You hadn't noticed he had already destroyed the Gate.

The black fog that kept you trapped disappeared. "Finally,"

"Yeah. Let's go. We have two more pals to destroy. Well, I have."

You sighed. "Yeah,"

Dante raised an eyebrow. "Kid, everything okay?"

"It's nothing," You assured him.

Dante knew you too well. Something was bothering you. "Don't you think you're getting out of this easily."

You blinked at him. "It's nothing, really." Maybe if you said that again he would believe.

The demon hunter rolled his eyes. "I'm having a word with you later," He said. "Let's go now, Fortuna's castle is waiting for us."

You nodded. He was right. It was just not 'nothing'. You couldn't stop thinking about your demonic powers. What if you got out of control and-

"Kid," You looked at him. He kneeled down in front of you. "Dad is here. You know you count on me."

"I know…" You hugged him, he hugged back.

"Still… I'm gonna find what's troubling you, you know that, right?" He smirked.

You rolled your eyes but smiled. "We'll see daddy, we'll see."


	9. The exit

People, I live! I'm so sorry for not having published anything in the past...week, days...whatever. Anyway, here's chapter nice, sorry if it is too short. Thanks for the reviews to you guys, really make me happy :3! Aaaaan, nothing more to add, this is it! HA!

* * *

The exit

After defeating Echidna, you two resumed your way towards Fortuna's castle.

You noticed something odd while walking. You looked down, more precisely; you looked at your feet. Some kind of thing was appearing underneath you. "Dad, what is th-" You were _rudely _interrupted when Dante shoved you roughly aside. "What's wrong with you?!"

Dante just pointed to where you were standing a second ago. A demon that, strangely, looked like a jellyfish was there.

"We have more work," Dante announced. "Let's play a game, kid."

"What game?"

"How about a race?" He pointed forward. "You see the big tree there?" You nodded. "Okay, if you get there first than me, I'm not gonna ground you."

You blinked at him. "And if you win?"

He snapped his fingers. Looks like Daddy got a plan. "No dessert for two weeks."

You glared at him. "_T_woweeks?! Are you nuts?"

"Mouth." He warned, you pouted at him. "Yes, [Name], two whole weeks. I will give you one minute of advantage." You nodded. "Okay…One, two, and three!" As soon as he finished counting, you started to run. He smirked and turned around. "Hey buddies, time to play!"

Countless demons appeared. Nothing to worry, he was craving for a good fight. It was time to play with Gilgamesh.

You ran forward, not once looking back, not that you needed too. Your father could have given you five minutes of advantage and still he could win. Finally the tree grew closer. Before you could make your victory dance you tripped ungracefully. "Ah, damn it!" You cursed rubbing your sore chin. You were ready to insult the tree branch that dared to trip you. When you turned your head, however, no words came out. It was one of those jellyfish-like demons. "Oh...Nothing happened here, then." You mumbled standing up. You were seriously starting to think that attracting trouble was hereditary.

Finally you saw the tree. You were going to win. You hugged the tree and exclaimed an "I won!" once you arrived at the finish. You panted heavily and lay down on the grass. "Jesus, I'm tired…"

"Already?"

You lifted your head to glare at your father. "What do you mean already?! I've done all the exercise of the year!"

Dante laughed. "Let's go kid, not that I hate forests, but I prefer the civilization." He reached out his hand -that you reluctantly took- and helped you stand.

After walking near ten minutes, finally you saw the cave, in other words, the exit of the forest. "Thanks God!" You smiled.

You walked through the bridge, yelping loudly when the water started to fall again.

Dante laughed at you.

"It's not funny, old man!" You shouted.

He ignored you completely and kept walking. "Which way?"

"Left!" You yelled. You were already running upstairs in the left wing.

"Kid, careful." He said walking towards you.

You pushed the door open. "So cold!" You hugged yourself. Stupid castles! "Argh, why can't demons appear in a sunny beach? Come on, just once…"

Dante asked the same question internally. The change wouldn't be bad. He liked the sea. As he had done previously, he threw his coat over your form. "Come on," He urged as you tried to –clumsily- adjust the coat. "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we'll find a warmer place."

You followed him. He had a point. The sound of thunder startled you. Dante looked up at the Sky. Same moment an 'electrical' demon decided to appear.

Your father –that seemingly was hit in the head very hard- just laughed. "Yeah!"

The demon disappeared an appeared again in front of you. Dante tackled you on the floor to avoid any damage."That was close," You mumbled.

He stood up, Rebellion in his hand. "Let's play, shall we?" He pointed his sword at the demon.

You tried to find a place to hide. There were no places to hide, so you opted to get away from the battle.

Dante frowned. He couldn't get near the demon, every time he did, he ended up being electrocuted. "Time to use my darling." He took out his gun, Coyote. There'd be hell to pay for that demon.

You heard the gunshots from afar. So, he _had_ to use his guns after all.

Finally the demon was weakened enough for Dante to use Rebellion, which he did. Swing here, swing there and the demon exploded. Literally.

You looked right, left. Nobody, the territory was secured. You walked towards Dante. "Took you long time."

He snorted. "Please, long time?"

You smirked at him. It was like talking to a five-year old kid. Well, Dante was childish. "Let's go old man!"

He followed you. You pushed the other door open. You took off your father's coat and gave it to him. "Thanks, dad."

He nodded and put on the coat while he looked around. "Grand hall, huh?"

You saw the gigantic portrait of Sanctus, but it was completely frozen. "Okay…this wasn't like that before,"

Dante walked towards the edge. The whole first plant was frozen.

"And how are we supposed to get through this?" You asked.

"We have to find the source, and destroy it." He said. Logical thing, you had to agree.

"There's a door!" You pointed at it.

Dante beat you to it and kicked it open. "What you waiting for, kid?"

You huffed, and walked past him. "Oh, a Gallery… what a wonderful place,"

"I've been in worst places," Dante added. "Believe me."

"Oh, I believe you," He was a demon hunter after all. You don't expect demons to be at a party, no, they prefer burial grounds.

Dante opened another door that leaded you outside. After walking a little, you entered a library.

You skimmed some of the books while your father looked around. "Never took Sanctus by a book worm."

"Yeah," Dante agreed.

You opened a book. "Plato's Republic…" You read out loud the title. "Oh, so this guy likes- AH!"

You looked up at Dante, who had pulled you onto his chest, preventing you from being beheaded by the demonic armors. "Hey, look who came to play…"

He smirked as he pushed you behind him, unsheathing Rebellion. The armors struck at once.

You hid behind some shelves while Dante took care of the armors. Dante didn't waste time and in a couple of minutes, he had destroyed all the demonic armors.

"Finally," You mumbled getting out of your cache.

He walked towards some doorframe, you following him closely.

You entered a 'stairs room'. You looked down and whined. "Man, and I though walking at the forest was tiring." Oh, cuss the stairs.

Dante looked down too. "Kid, we're not walking all the way down," He announced.

You nodded at him. But if you weren't walking, then how-

All your doubts were solved when your _daddy_ picked you up and jumped down.

You hugged his neck for dear life. "Dammit, old man!"

He laughed at you and put you down. "Come on,"

He opened the door quietly. You realized you were getting out of a frame. Hmm…curious.

"This hall again," You breathed. You remembering it from being there that same morning. Dante looked at you pointedly, as if daring you to disobey him. -Again- "Would you stop glaring at me? I'm not gonna leave your side,"

"You better,"

Soon, you found out you could not get away from Dante even if you wanted too. All the passageways were blocked by ice. There was just one way.

You entered the dining room. "This is familiar," You cringed at the memory.

"Hurry," Dante took your hand and –dragged you- walked ahead. He didn't want you to revive those memories more than you needed. He was sure you had learnt your lesson. When he was about to exit the dining room, the demonic armors appeared. He cursed his luck and let go of your hand. "This is getting annoying… even for me,"

Five minutes was all it took to reduce the armors to zero.

After that, more halls waited for you two. Stupid castle...


End file.
